


Bloody Burial

by Arcana_Fool



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcana_Fool/pseuds/Arcana_Fool
Summary: Haru comes to terms with her loss in rather violent ways.





	Bloody Burial

She swings her axe,  
Its blade bites deep.  
She can’t be lax,  
Its cost would be too steep.

She’s doing this to be just,  
She reminds herself so.  
Yet why is it her bloodlust,  
Just continues to grow?

It’s harder to keep herself in line,  
Each blow becoming more wild,  
She’s starting to lose her mind,  
As if she were a child.

Her teammates see her fervor,  
Her restraint all but gone,  
With concern they begin to murmur,  
Should she carry on?

She doesn’t expect them to comprehend,  
This intense surging joy,  
When the shadows before her she rends,  
Like taking apart a toy.

Perhaps if she carries on,  
The memories of him will fade.  
Maybe one day they’ll be gone,  
And naught will be left but shade.

So she swings again and yet again,  
Vicious like no other,  
Just to try and dull the pain,  
Of failing to save her father.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my work for Day 6 of Haru Week (Thrill of Satisfaction/Pain of Loss). It was a bit rushed, but I'm rather pleased with it. As always, do share your thoughts on the piece. Happy reading!
> 
> Special thanks to Megaten Nerd for the title!


End file.
